


Fall into the Void with me

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Captivity, Community: ladiesbingo, Eye Trauma, F/F, Flashbacks, Horror, Mention of Loki/Sigyn, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Once Odin has Loki captive, once she's the only one to know she's alive, she explains what she's expecting of her.
Relationships: Odin/Loki (The Bifrost Incident)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019





	Fall into the Void with me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to FriendlyCybird for the beta!

Odin has handcuffed Loki herself. No one must know that she is here. The guard who brought her is already dead. 

She doesn't fear for her life. Loki's strength was always in her mind. Restraints will only make what’s Odin planning quieter.

Loki was drugged for the mock execution. Officially an act of mercy, but actually, Odin didn't want to give her the opportunity for a last public speech. Odin waits for her to wake up. It takes time, but she doesn't mind. She has already waited so long.

_The Bifrost, reduced to pieces. Balder, dead. All his knowledge, his warmth about the project too, lost. Odin's last hopes about how Loki would come around, reduced to pieces with them._

_But she never gave up. She had gotten bored of political power, she had gotten bored of unlimited, exclusive access to recorded knowledge. She wouldn't get bored from trying to reach the very center of the universe, under matter, under light, under reality. She would try forever._

"Hello, Loki!"

She looks into her former friend's angry eyes.

"Hello, Odin. So you were even lying about killing me! For once, you fooled me."

Odin smiles. Loki is quite funny, actually. She missed it. And she no longer cares about her anger.

"You will not die. It's not too late. You can still help me with the Bifrost."

"Really? I would have thought that my efforts to destroy it would have conveyed the message. Do you need a token saboteur in your science team?"

Odin doesn't need her. It would help, for sure, but she is very intelligent and can do it by herself. She just wants her to be here, in the end, when she was here in the beginning.

"Look!" she says. The mirror she shows is an exact reproduction of the old one, and she can see Loki start to feel fear. It's good. It all starts with terror.

_The dimension-shifting mirror did not allow immediate teleportation. The thing went in, and then got out on the other side after some infinitesimal time. It was faster than light, so the gap was easy to miss, but Odin and Loki were sure._

_For the first time, they would make a camera travel, and examine the film - slowed down and warped to put any signals they would have in visible colours. Odin had put on her glasses and she was..._

_She was on the other side of the universe, horrors no Asgardian had seen yet. She started to scream and to cry. It was unspeakably beautiful._

_She felt someone trying to remove her glasses, but it was no longer possible. They pulled her in like gravity. Then they were shattered. She could see the room again, and Loki above her, pinning her on the ground - only with one of her eyes. The other was still lost in the other dimension, just because of a shard in her eye. It made no sense. It made perfect sense._

_Loki grasped the shard, and removed it. Odin stopped seeing. With this eye, she would no longer be seeing at all._

"It's funny," Odin says. "You believed you were the brave one. I believed it too. But then you were the one to run away from the entirely different world we could have explored together."

"You can say ruled over. I know how you are."

"You can abandon this specific higher ground now. You're as deep in politics as I am, and you have probably killed more people."

"At least I'm not doing it for power. Just for you to have less of it."

"I want you to understand, you know." It's true. Odin is sure she can do the Bifrost by herself. But it would be so much better, not being alone. "I will show you what I saw."

"I already saw it! In your eye. It was disgusting."

"You saw a tiny part of it. When I'll show you the whole picture, you'll love it too. You'll never want to be apart from it. You'll be my secret companion in the ultimate historical event."

"Thank you, but I already have a wife," Loki answers.

She's powerless and terrified, and still she manages to hurt Odin.

"Yes, that you married because it would give you a base of terrorists for your rebellion against me."

She tried to make Loki angry, but she just laughs at Odin's face. "I love her." And nothing more.

Odin could tell her Sigyn thinks she's dead. She just puts the glasses on her head.

Loki screams. It's good. It's part of the process. She will be changed forever and she'll thank Odin for this.

_They had kissed once, when they were still students in the same lab, and joked about it, and assured each other it meant nothing. Odin had been the liar here._

Loki still defies her after having seen the other side. Calls it an abomination. Screams it doesn't really exist, it's all an illusion Odin crafted for her. It should be an honour to be ascribed such skill. It isn't.

She can only love it once she sees it enough.

Odin makes her see the recording again and again, and Loki becomes more and more subdued. She will break.

She does at the end, but not in the way Odin hoped. Her eyes are empty and her mind totally stops seeing, stops understanding anything, not only the beautiful void but the whole world.

Odin sincerely believes she chose it to antagonize her, but there is not enough left on Loki so she can even get furious at her.

"You'll see," she just whispers. "I'll get you into the Bifrost, and then you'll have to understand that I was right all along."


End file.
